


Where are we now?

by bavarian_angel



Series: The Magnificent Three [3]
Category: MotoGP RPF, Motorcycling RPF, Motorsport RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-06-21 05:31:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15550713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bavarian_angel/pseuds/bavarian_angel
Summary: Their path was changing and they had to find their way again.(One-Shots to The Magnificent Three)





	1. Lugano

It was unusually warm for a summer night in Lugano. Not even a light breeze was cooling down the air. So it hadn’t come to Jorge as a surprise that they hadn’t put on any clothes when they had stepped out onto the roof terrace.

The reflection of the moon shimmered upon the lake down below and due to the late hour only a few lit up windows were shining in the darkness.

Dani and Jorge were sitting in opposing lounge chairs, the slightly opened door to the bedroom between them. Inside, spread out on the huge bed with his hands still tied to the headboard, Marc was sleeping, his naked body covered with a thin sheet. The youngest had been totally spent after this evening, quickly falling asleep after their playtime had ended. He had wanted them to take him apart, exploring new boundaries without having to ride a bike in the upcoming days due to the summer break.

Jorge could feel the claws of tiredness luring him into sleep, but he kept fighting it. After all, Marc put his deepest trust into them and they would never let him out of sight when he was still tied up. When his eye lids dropped once again though, the sound of a lighter being used brought Jorge back into the here and now.

He hadn’t noticed that Dani had brought the cigarettes with him. For a long moment, Jorge just focused on the small red light in the darkness, giving Dani’s face a slightly eerie glow, before he blew out a small cloud of smoke.

“Didn’t realise you picked it up again...”

At first, Dani just shrugged and took another drag. It almost looked like he was avoiding Jorge’s inquiring gaze, but then Dani’s eyes wandered over to the bedroom door. Looking at Marc’s sleeping figure for a long time, a frown appeared on Dani’s forehead. Like so often, Jorge wished he could read the older man’s mind. In moments like this Dani seemed unreachable for him.

“Do you think he will cope?” Dani’s voice had an unusual edge to it and for a moment Jorge wasn’t entirely sure if he was really talking about Marc.

“He will. He’s stronger than he looks.”

Dani didn’t answer. He just took yet another drag of his cigarette. Despite knowing Dani for such a long time now, he still was a mystery to Jorge sometimes.

“Do you think _you_ will cope?”

The only change in his posture was a slight dull shine in Dani’s eyes. Jorge could almost see that the older man was about to construct an answer to find his way around the core of undeniable truth - like he did most of the time when a question became too personal or he just didn’t want the other to really see what was going on in his mind.

Jorge hated it.

Then however, Dani stubbed out the cigarette on the floor, before standing up and walking over to Jorge. For a moment he just stood there, looking down at the younger man. Slowly he reached out to let his fingers glide through Jorge’s hair. The touch felt so soft, so addictive. Jorge couldn’t hold back the sigh at the feeling that was spreading through his chest as Dani carefully climbed onto his lap.

Dani’s arms wrapped around him while Jorge made sure that the older man wouldn’t fall off by holding him close. It took a moment until they had arranged their position until they were both comfortable and it was almost impossible to tell their bodies apart.

Dani placed his head in Jorge’s shoulder, silently asking for comfort until Jorge’s hand found its way into his hair. Feeling Dani’s hot breath on his ear, Jorge played with that grey streak on Dani’s forehead. It was an obvious sign of what they had gone through over the last few years.

“Hold me close...”

Jorge nodded against Dani’s neck, about to answer that he would always be there as he suddenly felt a single tear against his hot skin.

“What is it, babe?”

This time Jorge didn’t get an answer though, besides a short shake of the head. Before he could really react, Dani suddenly got up again, untangling himself from Jorge. And Jorge could see the exact moment when the samurai put his mask back on.

“Please take care of him next year...”

“Of course.”

Jorge didn’t know if he wanted to say more or not as he watched Dani walk back inside again. He hesitated at the bed for a moment, his fingers reaching out for Marc, almost touching him, but then pulled back again.

Jorge still stared after him, long after Dani had disappeared into the ensuite bathroom and the low sound of the running shower was bringing shivers down his spine.


	2. Spielberg

“You really got yourself in some trouble, young man. We could have both crashed out.”

“But we didn’t. And I could have won...” Marc’s dark chuckle sent a shiver down Jorge’s spine. Looking into those eyes, those eyes which could make his heart stop in a second, Jorge once again blessed the day when they had stepped over that particular line. There wasn’t really a word for what they were doing here, but he couldn’t live without it any more.

He pulled Marc in for an almost violent kiss, while slowly pushing him towards the bed in the back of the motorhome. Escaping Marc’s mouth, Jorge let his tongue wander down the younger man’s neck, still tasting traces of champagne despite the fact that Marc wasn’t wearing any clothes any more.

Marc was shuddering in his arms while he let his tongue dance around those spots on his neck, the ones which he always responded to in the sweetest way. Once they had actually made Marc come by just teasing him in his most sensitive spots, without even once touching his cock or balls.

“Where... where is Dani?” Marc’s voice almost disappeared between his moans as Jorge dropped down to his knees. The question made him hesitate though.

Looking up through his lashes, he met Marc’s eyes, immediately recognizing the confused expression. Sighing, Jorge leaned back on his heals. The heat of the moment had taken a step back as he let his fingers wander over Marc’s shivering skin on his thighs.

“I asked him to come. He said he wasn’t in the mood.”

He hoped that Marc would be able to hear the hint of him not wanting to talk about it. Things had changed over the last few weeks. Dani had always been a certain mystery to him, even though he was sure that nobody else knew the older man better than him.

And he really tried to not let it on for Marc’s sake. It was one of those things he had always made sure - to protect and look out for his future teammate as much as possible. Dani had agreed on that, or else they had never started this.

“What’s going on?”

“Nothing, baby. I think Dani is just having a rough patch at the moment. And you know that he’s not the talking type.”

Marc didn’t answer. He kept looking down at Jorge. He could read the unspoken questions in his eyes; and he hoped he could see the silent _please don’t ask_ in his own.

Getting back up on his feet, Jorge knew that he had to get back the control over the moment. His mind wasn’t in the right place for these kind of thoughts right now - and it wasn’t what Marc had come here for anyway. It took quite some strength to push the topic of Dani out of his mind as his face turned back into the expression of mischievous devil.

“So, you really think you could have won today?”

He could see the fight in Marc’s eyes. The younger man didn’t want to let it go that easily, but then a part of him probably wasn’t ready for those things he hadn’t asked for.

Taking a deep breath, Marc closed his eyes for a moment and Jorge could actually watch as the younger man pushed himself back into his role, into the space he could only visit with Dani and him.

“Of course...”

“Then let’s see how much _winning_ you can actually manage.”

They both didn’t sound 100% committed to the moment, but Jorge swore to himself that he would bring themselves to it. He actually managed his hand to stop shaking as he reached out for Marc’s cock. While it had already been rock hard earlier, the last few minutes had left their mark. However, Jorge was experienced enough to bring Marc back to it in a matter of minutes.

In the end he could only hope that Marc had stopped worrying as the younger man cried out in a mixture of pain and pleasure while Jorge sucked the third, and almost dry, orgasm out of him.


	3. Alcañiz

It was a strange atmosphere in the room. Marc and Dani had just arrived, the hotel room arranged long before the racing weekend. Still feeling the rush of adrenaline in his system, still tasting traces of champagne on his lips, Marc was pumped up from the race. It had been an important victory and he knew it.

Dani’s race hadn’t been bad either, but the older rider seemed more subdued. Without saying much, he walked over to the window, drawing the curtains shut, even though the chance of somebody catching a glimpse of them on the fifth floor was slim to none. But after all these years, he had learned to be cautious.

After that he simply let himself fall onto the comfy lounger near the bed. For a moment, his eyes landed on Marc, the sight of his teammate making him lick his lips. He was just about to gesture him to join him on his lap, but his hand stopped its movement mid air.

Just like Marc had almost pulled off his shirt, not even thinking about it, but following natural instincts for such meetings. Instead, he let his hand run through his hair which was still slightly damp from his shower, before sitting down on the edge of the huge bed.

Usually he would be on his knees, keenly awaiting the arrival of the third man in their ineffable arrangement. But today was different.

Today Jorge had crashed in turn one of the first lap of the race. Today Jorge had broken his right foot, blaming Marc for it in front of a Ducati motorhome full of eager press.

Despite his team communicating Jorge’s crash on his pit board, Marc had only heard what happened when he had arrived in parc fermé, his heart immediately skipping a beat at the news. Only after he had finished all his press obligations himself, he had seen and heard what Jorge had said, unable to really get his head around the accusations. It was almost like this wasn’t the Jorge they knew and loved. However, after a short text from Dani, the older rider had actually agreed to come here.

Now they were waiting, not knowing what to expect. Still neither of them spoke a word, but then there was a knock on the door, bringing them back from their thoughts. Marc was already about to get up, but a quick look from Dani made him sit down again. He hadn’t realised at first that it might not be the best idea for him to open the door.

Instead, Dani got up, walking over to the door, but not without a reassuring ruffle of Marc’s hair. Taking a deep breath, Dani slowly opened the door. No words were needed when he saw the anger on Jorge’s face.

“Where is he?”

“I think we need to talk about this,” Dani stated, trying to keep the door half closed, but without answering Jorge shoved on of his crutches in, pushing it open completely.

Immediately, Jorge’s and Marc’s eyes met - one almost fearful, the other full of anger - and if it wasn’t for Dani’s quick reaction, Jorge would have probably thrown a crutch at Marc. Being the only one thinking clearly in this room, Dani quickly closed and locked the door, before reaching for Jorge’s arm; only to be immediately shaken off.

“What the fuck were you thinking?! Or were you thinking at all when you blockpassed me?!”

Marc winced at Jorge’s sharp tone, in his mind a tough fight between standing up for himself and getting down on his knees in a submissive gesture towards Jorge.

“Shut the fuck up, Jorge. He didn’t do it on purpose and you know it.” Dani had quickly taken his place in between the two other men, not wanting to risk anything. He tried not to flinch when Jorge came up so close to him that he could feel the younger man’s hot breath on his neck.

“Didn’t do it on purpose my ass. Look at me! I’m in a cast and the way it looks Marc’s hasn’t just destroyed my race here, but put me out of Thailand as well.”

“Oh come on. We all know you’ve ridden with injured feet and broken bones before.”

“Fuck you, Dani.”

Still sitting on the bed, Marc looked at Dani and Jorge. It almost felt surreal, seeing the two men he loved most standing there, a fist fight in the air. He wanted to do something, wanted to stop this situation, but his body felt glued to the bed. Like watching a crash in slow motion without being able to prevent it. And today that picture definitely felt too familiar.

“I could say the same about you and Miss Ibiza.”

Dani’s cold statement made Jorge’s face freeze. He stared at Dani as if he hadn’t heard right, but the stoic expression on Dani’s face confirmed it.

“Excuse me?”

“You know very well what I’m talking about. We have seen the pictures after all.”

The anger returned into Jorge’s eyes, but this time it was different - and no longer addressed at Marc.

“Again, fuck you, Dani. Actually you should be the last person talking about this to me.”

Jorge didn’t even wait for a reaction of Dani as he turned around and hobbled back to the door. The loud bang of it being thrown shut was the only noise in the room. Marc simply stared at Dani’s motionless back, the older man almost frozen in time. Marc wanted to ask him, wanted to know what this had been about, but a slight shake of Dani’s head stopped any words forming in his mind.

“I’ll see you tomorrow at the test, babe.”

And with these words, Dani left the room as well - leaving Marc wondering why his world had suddenly changed so much.

~*~

For a long moment Marc starred at his mobile. After finishing the test, he had told his family that he needed a moment by himself in the motorhome. Today there had been no chance to talk to Dani about anything other than the bikes. And the older man had left early to catch his flight back to Geneva. Marc wouldn’t forget about this, but right now he needed to do something else.

He knew the number by heart and when he held his mobile against his ear, the rings way slower than his rushing heartbeat, he wondered if he really wanted to the other to pick up. But all that was erased from his mind, when he heard Jorge’s voice on the other end of the line.

“Marc?”

Hearing his name, this time not in anger, but almost a bit confused as if Jorge had just woken up, made Marc bite back a sob.

“I am so sorry. I really didn’t do it on purpose. My front locked up at the breaking point, I had to go wide. But I would do anything to make it better...”

“Oh, babe...”

“Is there anything...?”

“I think right now just hearing your voice is enough.”


	4. In moments like these

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry...

Dani wiped the sweat off his forehead. Being able to train with only one arm definitely had his disadvantages, but he knew that he needed to stay fit despite the fact that he missed a major part of his new role as a testing rider.

Walking into his bathroom, just when he was about to take off the supporting bandage for his arm, he caught his reflection in the mirror. And for a very short moment he didn’t recognize the man that was looking back at him. That man starring back at him had something defeated in his eyes...

Shaking his head, trying to get rid of the image in his head, Dani struggled with the bandage before slowly removing his clothes and carefully stepping into the shower. He definitely could have it easier, but he had insisted several times that he didn’t need any help with daily living.

He was a grown up man, he could do things on his own - or at least that was what he was constantly telling himself.

Every single day he resisted the urge to just pick up the phone and call them; tell them that he was sorry and that life without them was miserable. But another part of him knew that he couldn’t just take the step back and pretend that nothing had changed.

So he kept swallowing down his feelings, keeping his head down and concentrate on the way ahead. At least until the day his body had told him that it wouldn’t deal with the situation any more.

This time he hadn’t even needed a crash to break his collarbone - again. The doctors had told him that the bone had been weak from previous breaks, however, they had also mentioned that stress could have been a huge factor in it.

He had told them that he didn’t have any stress, especially since retiring from racing. There hadn’t been a single word about his private life though.

Dani finally stepped under the warm water of his shower, closing his eyes and feeling some of the tension being washed away. He only wished that all the other things could be dealed with like that as well.

But no hot shower could heal the pain he had inflicted on himself and others. Despite the obvious signs against it, all Dani could do was telling himself that he had done the right thing.

And yet - standing under the constant stream of water, mixing with the tears falling from his eyes - he knew deep inside that he had made a mistake.

~*~

The moment he had felt the asphalt under his gloved hand, Jorge had known that he had broken something. He was familiar with the throbbing pain after a crash - even though this had been at a way lower speed than usual. And as soon as they had helped him out of his glove, he had looked up Dr Mir in his mobile.

Jorge had definitely imagined his winter break differently. He had been training almost constantly. He wanted to be fit for the first test of the new year, especially after the feelings of the Valencia test. And despite what the press and fans had said, he had felt very welcome by the Repsol Honda team.

However, instead of flying to Sepang with Marc, he was sitting here in Lugano, fighting the pain of his daily physical therapy.

Marc...

Every time Jorge tried to push the younger man out of his thoughts, he kept on speeding right back to him. They hadn’t talked much over the winter break.

After Valencia they had promised each other to give every one some time to clear their minds. They basically had left the site of the crash without clearing out the debris. They all knew that they needed this, despite the fact that it felt wrong. However, they also knew that if they would continue with their way towards the edge, they wouldn’t be able to stop the fall before the new season would even begin.

More than once, Jorge had opened the WhatsApp chat with Marc, only to be suddenly confronted with the simple, but threatening word _typing..._ , before closing it again.

But Marc never got around to send anything.

And Jorge had never dared to see how Dani was doing.

The plan of burying his head in the sand had actually worked out quite well - at least until the official team presentation a few days ago.

Jorge had kept avoiding meeting Marc until it had been absolutely necessary and when the moment had finally come, he had made sure that they had never been alone in one room. He simply wasn’t ready for it.

Of course he had noticed Marc’s looks, had felt his burning eyes while he was watching him during the interviews. And every single time Jorge had swallowed against the hurting feeling coming up, keeping a professional posture - while all he wanted to do was pull Marc close, burying his face into Marc’s neck and smell that familiar and comfortable scent.

In a perfect dream, Dani would appear as well, would lay his warm hand on his back before wrapping them in a secure hug.

But Jorge knew he couldn’t turn back the time and this would be nothing but a dream. It didn’t stop him, however, from scrolling through Marc’s and Dani’s Instagram accounts while lying alone in his huge bed at night.

So far he hadn’t dared to open the password locked folder on his phone which contained the pictures of a happier time, back when they had thought the world couldn’t bring them down. They had been so wrong...

~*~

Marc tried to stop the shiver going down his back when he felt her hand on his arm, carefully avoiding the area around the scar.

Just one more moment, he told himself, one more moment of keeping his eyes closed, trying to pretend it wasn’t her lying naked behind him in his bed. But he knew he couldn’t pretend forever.

Stifling a slight yawn, he stretched his body before the strike of pain in his shoulder stopped him. With his good arm, Marc reached out to catch her hand before turning around towards her.

“Good morning...”

He only hoped his smile would mirror hers before he pulled her in for a soft kiss.

“How did you sleep?”

Even after all those weeks, her voice sounded strange in this environment. He only smiled and muffled something that could be understood as _good_ while he buried his face in her dark and soft hair. Maybe this way she wouldn’t be realizing that he was lying.

Ever since that evening in Valencia - the official version stating the date of his surgery - he had have trouble sleeping. Every thing he kept ignoring in real life, kept hunting him in his dreams. However, with the exception of Alex, nobody knew the truth. Maybe his mom could sense it as well, but he would never admit it in front of her.

Marc couldn’t get away from Alex though. He knew why his brother kept staring at him, why Alex kept mentioning Jorge and Dani throughout their daily conversations, why he had looked so disappointed when he brought _her_ home for the first time to officially meet his parents.

At least in moments like these - lying in her arms, feeling her lips on his skin - he was able to stop wondering what the other men were doing right now. At least that was what he insisted on telling himself.

He definitely wasn’t comparing her touch to them, he wasn’t surprised to feel softness where he was used to defined muscles, he had never caught himself of moaning another name in bed.

At least he wouldn’t need to hide this relationship, it was not the unthinkable that could blow up in their faces any time. This way he could have a family without being torn apart for his decisions by the rest of the world.

In moments like these he tried to tell himself that it was enough - that she was enough - and that maybe one day he could give her the love he still felt every single day for the two men who still meant the world to him.


End file.
